Nobody Knows It But Me
by BABEb00
Summary: Prue's thoughts after Piper's wedding of her and Andy. Nobody Knows It But Me by Babyface songfic. Please R&R.


_I'm planning to make this a story. Please R&R..._

_

* * *

_

_Nobody Knows it But Me by Baby Face_

_Wish i had told her how i feel  
Maybe she'd be here right now_

_But instead..._

The song played on the radio while Prue was sitting down by her window looking out. She was thinking of the love..The ONLY love that she had. The love that she also lost.

"I should have told you I love you before you died. Before you tried to save my life...me and my sister's lives." Prue said. She remembered Andy.

Today was Piper's wedding. Or more like yesterday was. But she ruined the whole thing being jelous of her sisters. They were all living the life that she wanted and dreamed to have with a man. The only man that she ever dreamed of living happily ever after was Andy. Even though there are guys who has come by. They always leave her but the only one she knows stayed or is staying with her even after death.

_I pretend that im glad you went away  
These four walls close in more everyday  
And im dyin inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
yeah hmmmm_

"I know that it looks like after a month or so I didn't care about your death anymore...But you know I still do. It still haunts me ever single night that you died because of me. You died because I warned you not to go to the manor that day. You died because you knew me...my secret...

Before you went inside the Manor, did you ever think of what will happen to ME when YOU die? Did you ever think about how much I cared for you telling you that I love you..Did you ever think about..You always think about me. I know that...I feel so lonely...I feel like a part of me died when you did. I feel that I'm in a prison and the only way out is by finding the love that I only have for you..." Prue said. Piper was hearing all of these thoughts. So was Phoebe. They were casting that spell that they can her a person's mind. That's the only ay they can solve Prue's problems.

_Like a clown i put on a show  
Paint it real even if nobody knows  
And im crying inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
Yeah hmmm_

"Everyday, I face demons. The ones that always reminds me of how you died... I always have to put on a strong face. But you know. Deep inside me, I'm weaker than everyone in the room... I have to put on a show everytime we are close to vanquishing a demon. A show where I am the strong and everyone is weaker. Where I have to protect my sisters and put on a brave mask. But each and everytime I do that. I think about why I didn't vanquish Rodriguez before midnight. Why I accelarated time to get out of the time loop and to leave you dead. To follow the directions you ordered vanquishing Tempus and leaving me alone without you." Prue said with tears in her eyes.

She has always regreted the desicion of not reseting the timeloop. Always regreted that she had thought of her ad her sisters getting killed without a fight against Tempus and Rodriguez when that very same night, as she read the book, there was a solution. It was ight there in front of her face.

_Why didnt i say  
The things i needed to say  
How could i let my angel get away  
Now my world is just a tumblin down  
I can say it so clearly  
But your no where around_

"I never got to say I love you more than once. Even though until now I REALLY DO. I never got to tell you how much I DEEPLY care for you. Even before that time that you broke your arm and almost got expelled just because some guy tried to feel on me, that's when you realized that I cared for you. But I do more than that...

How...Why...You told me in that dream...death that you and I will always be together. But now. What's happend? I feel SO lonely. I know you are watching me. But that doesn't satisfy me. I want to see you once again. I want to feel safe, loved and I want to feel that someone is there for me." Prue siad walkin gaway from the winow and opening the Middle School yearbook of her and Andy.

How could I let you slip out of my grasp once again. After everything htat has happened in the past. Everything that happened in the present. Why didn't I just see and realize that you're my angel. The one that is sent from God to me to keep me safe? To keep me loved?" SHe said looking at a 13yr old Andy.

_The nights are lonely and the days are so sad  
And i just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And im missing you  
And nobody knows it but me  
Mm ya mmm ya ya_

"I miss you so much. I just hope that you hear me. Because I think I'm the only one that knows how I feel right now." Prue said putting down the book and walking away to the winow to wonder an imgine what could have been.

_I carry a smile when im broken in two  
And im nobody without someone like you  
And im tremblin inside  
And nobody knows it but me  
Yeah yeah yeah_

"I know that I look ahppy. But you know I'm not even close to happy. I'm not even close to a little bit of happy. I'm sad. I'm blue. I'm the only person here who is alone. I'm officially a LONER...Just because I am not believing in myself. Just because I know that I'm nobody without you. You carried me...You've been there for me. I just hoped that you would talk to me right now." Prue said. She whisphered it so softly in the air enough for her to hear.

_Lie awake its a quarter past 3  
I'd scream it at night if I thought you'd hear me  
Ya my heart is callin you  
And nobody knows it but me  
Baby_

Prue looked at the clock. Almost 4. She lied down on her bed. Then, started to think about Andy again.

"My bed is so empty. It wouldn't be like this if you were here. We would be laughing right now. Reminising about the past together. Counting the years that we have been through. God, if I scream and say your name... If I scream and tell the whole world my feelings, will you hear it? Will the Elders hear it enough that they'll give you back to me? But I just can't do it. Everyone thinks that I've already passed this. That I have moved on after you...But you know...The truth. " She once again said in a whisper. She turned to the right just seeing th pictures on her table. Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Cole...Then...Her... Just her. She felt a pain in her sstomach just like stab. She knows that no demon is doing that. It's just her feelings.

_How blue can i get  
You could ask my heart  
But like a jigsaw puzzle its been torn all apart  
A million words couldnt say  
Just how i feel  
A million years from now you know i'll be loving you still_

"You know that I'm the darkest blue. The one that you can't even tell because it's almost black. It's the one that is empty. My heart is one empty piece. Just one. The other one. I don't know where in heaven it is. I know that it's you. You're the missing piece. And until I see you again...I won't be whole. I wouldn't be where I am... The place where not even a million sad words can describe. Not even a thousand picture can express the way I feel riht now without you. Piper and Leo got wed today. I was hopping that it would be me and you to go before Piper and Phoebe to get married. I guess the yo part i right but..You know what I mean... In a thousand years...I think that I would still be like this... Loving you and waiting for you to come back into my arms to tell me that you love me and you would never leave me." She said looking up the ceiling. She was tired of being the last one to hve her dreams fullfilled. Well atleast in the topic of love.

_The nights are lonely  
And the days are so sad  
And i just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And im missing you  
And nobody knows it but me_

_Nobody, nobody but me_

"God Andy! I just can't keep the thought out of my mind of how you died. I know that I didn't see it because I got knocked out. But I still somehow know ow it fels. It's like I'm channeling your emotion each time I reapeat it in my mind. It's always you thinking about me just in the moment that you hit that clock. You saying sorry to me because you broke your promise. You thinking about the family..the future tat you could have had with...me...

You already know that whatever happens to me...Whenever...I keep on thinking about you. How you affected me so much. How you were a part of me just because ofthe love we had for one another. A love that couldn't have died... But just because of me...Selfish me...I don't care what you told Daryll that day Andy...I know that what happene to you is all my fault. All mine... I miss you...If you were here..You would say that itisn't my fault...That it's not eve close to my fault...Then you would hug me and I would know that it isn't even though it is...I would feel safe and loved and cared for... I miss those feelings Andy...More importantly...I miss you..." Prue said hugging a stuffed bear that Andy won for her when they went to the pier. She then fell asleep..

_Tomorrow morning im hitting the dusty road  
Gonna find you where ever  
ever you might go  
And im gonna unlaod my heart  
And hope you come back to me_

"I promise you Andy. That whatever chance I get to get you back. However I do it. Even to make me turn evil. I would do it just as long as I have you here with me. Beside me. All the time...I would go to where ever Andy. Just to get you back to me..." Prue said in her dreams...She had tears flowing down her cheeks both in the dream where she is in Andy's grave and in reality where she's on her bed asleep wit Andy stroking her hair whispering ot her ear that he misses her too.

_Ya said when_

_The nights are lonely and the days are so sad  
And i just keep thinking about the love that we had  
And im missing you  
And nobody knows it but me_

"I love you Andy. I miss you...I just wish that you would be here with me...Like you always have been before...When we were little. When we were teens...Until adulthood. You were still there...But after the time that we grew apart. It wasn't coincidence that brought us together. It was faith and love. It was that you and me are destined to be with each other. That yu and me are suppose to be togther... But whatever happened to forever? The way that you told me that you would ALWAYS be there for me int h dream after you died...I can't feel you with me anymore Andy. You're fading away..You're not here for me anymore. I need to realize that. Because even after death after all, there is still life. Maybe you have found a love there after death and don't have time with me...for me...to watch me anymore...I just am here to tell you one last goodbye...Because I know that I really need to move on with life this time. I just really need to like you would have wanted...you still want me too...But it's just so hard Andy. I miss you so much. I love you. I know that something in your heart you do to. Please just make me feel like I'm not alone and reach out to me...Because all this pain tht I'm feeling...All of this love and missing for you is all inside of me...And nobody knows it but me..." Prue said leaving ANdy's grave. This time in reality. She had tears falling o her eyes while the Source was watching her and reading her mind.

"Let's give this Charmed One's wish to see her love again once we kill her." The Source told Shax who was sitting beside the Source while the Source and him watched the oracle...

* * *

_So what did you guys think? Should I make more chapters in this like I planned or stop because this fanfiction sucks?_


End file.
